This is What Dreams are Made of
by Yunara
Summary: Ron and Hermione chat while gazing at the stars. RHR ONE-SHOT SONGFIC


Well, kiddies, it's that time again. Time for me to go through my playlist and choose a song to use for a fanfic, try writing it, and then trash it! Yaaay! Anyway, this attempt is going to be What Dreams Are Made Of by Hilary Duff. I'm almost sad to admit that I'm using this song, but it's a really easy one to do a songfic to, and Steffzorz's (My name is Stefanie, and Steffzorz is my crazy, bored name given to me by my sister) brain isn't working too well this morning. So enjoy, if this one even works out.

Is it odd that I remember every single lyric, even though the song came out this time last year? O.o

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE NAME STEFFZORZ! BWAHA!

This is What Dreams are Made of 

Someone who was passing the Burrow, a large house where a red-headed family lived, might be touched by the sight that lay in the green field. The sight was of two teenagers, one a red haired boy and one a brown haired girl. They lay together in the grass, just chatting and staring up at the stars. Anyone that didn't know them as friends or as family would think they were dating. They would be wrong.

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night 

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

_When I see you smiling I go oh, oh, oh_

_I would never want to miss this _

'_Cuz in my heart I know what this is_

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ron, look, the stars are out," Hermione, the brown haired girl said excitedly as she looked out of his bedroom window.

"Yeah, they're almost always out, except for when it rains," He said, shrugging.

"Not where I come from! C'mon, lets go look at them," Hermione said excitedly, pulling on the boy's arm.

"Fine," Ron sighed, and they ran down the stairs and out of the house.

The pair lay down on the green, dewy grass and stared up at the night sky.

"Why don't they come out where you live, Mione?" Ron asked.

"Because the light from the streetlights and the lights from the houses and the headlights of cars drowns them out," She said matter-of-factly. She earned an odd stare from Ron. "Honestly, if you took Muggle Studies you'd know what I was on about."

"And why would I want to do that again?"

"So you could actually follow the conversations that we have when Harry and me bring up Muggle things."

"Hey, I know Muggle stuff. Dad's obsessed, remember?"

"You know a few basic things. For example, do you know what a microwave does?"

"Yeah! It's like this stick thing and you talk into it, and it makes your voice bigger."

"That's a microphone, Ron."

"Same difference!"

"There's a huge difference between a microwave and a microphone!"

"They both begin with micro, how different can they be?"

"A microwave cooks, and a microphone amplifies!"

"Says you. You dropped Muggle Studies."

"I'M A MUGGLEBORN, RON, I KNOW THESE THINGS!!!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Jeez, you're stupid."

Ron grinned impishly at her. Her heart gave a giant flutter, but you couldn't tell from the outside.

"I love coming here," Hermione sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, everything! The stars, the house, the activities we do, yo-, er, the people," Hermione said, stumbling over the last part.

"What were you going to say?" Ron asked suspiciously, knowing that Hermione almost NEVER got words wrong unless she was about to say something, and then hid it.

"Nothing."

Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of 

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

"Yeah, I guess it is kinda nice, having all of this," Ron said, looking around.

"Like where I live, I've got no friends, no siblings, no view, and it's so quiet and boring," Hermione continued. "But here, I've got my best friends, a ton of people, and it's really fun!"

"What's your favourite part about coming here?"

"The people, definitely."

"Any certain people?" Ron winked.

"Yeah... I love seeing Pig," Hermione laughed when she saw the expression on Ron's face. "Just kidding! And I believe that's no one's business but Ginny and I."

"So Ginny's on in this?"

"Yeah, but don't try interrogating her, we swore not to saw any of our secrets outside of our conversations."

"Like WHAT?!"

"Oh, like what we think of everyone, who our crushes are, recounts of dances and such."

"So girl talk?"

"Pretty much."

"...So, who do YOU have a crush on?"

"Are you a girl?"

"No."

"Then you're not allowed to know."

"Oh, c'mon! That's not fair, I can't pick if I'm a guy or girl!"

"We have operations for that."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, can you at least tell me if Ginny has a crush on Dean? That's all I'll ask."

"No, she doesn't."

"Hm..."

"Don't hurt yourself thinking there."

Have you wondered what life is about 

_You could search the world and never figure it out_

_You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no_

_Happiness is no mystery_

_It's here and now it's you and me, baby_

"Speaking of, crushes, MIONE..."

"Oh, god, don't talk about Viktor, don't talk about Viktor [AN: I keep having to correct myself; whenever Hermione says Krum I'm like ARG she calls him Viktor...]..." Hermione muttered to herself under her breath.

"Did you visit Krum this summer?"

"No, I didn't. I came here, remember?"

"Why didn't you go visit your boyfriend?"

"Because we're not dating. I'm not even interested in him. We JUST went to a dance, Ron. It doesn't mean we're getting MARRIED, for Gods Sake."

"Why didn't you go with me? Or Harry?"

"Because Viktor asked me first. It's not my fault if you two have failed to notice my gender."

"You COULD'VE just asked one of us, and saved us all that trouble."

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Harry wanted to go with Cho, and a ton of girls would be asking him anyway-"

"How did you know Harry liked Cho?!"

"Please, I'm a girl, I KNOW these things."

"That makes me slightly paranoid."

"Good. And you wanted to go with a pretty girl, not someone who you could chat to."

"So?"

"So, I wasn't in the criteria. And plus, everyone knows it's proper for a guy to ask a girl."

"What about all those girls who asked Harry?!"

"They're stupid. Besides, the guy asking girl thing is in my opinion."

"So you'd NEVER ask a guy out?"

"Nope. If he likes me, he'll ask ME out."

"So what about signs for this guy? Cuz, you know, guys won't act unless they see signs."

"Why do you want to know?"

"There's a girl I'm considering asking out, and I need to know the signs."

"Well, if this girl is anything like me, she'll make NO signs whatsoever, and sometimes she might accidentally let something slip, but then she'll cover it up. If she's not like me, she could either try and become your friend, or make huge, obvious clues. It all depends on how shy they are."

"So, unless she's really outgoing, I'll have no clue?"

"Pretty much."

"Well, that's stupid!"

"I never said it wasn't."

Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of 

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

"Girls just LOVE making it difficult, don't they?"

"Well, it's always good for entertainment."

"Like guys, we have really obvious ways of showing it."

"Oh? Enlighten me."

"Well, if I like a girl, I always talk to her and bug her-"

"I never understood why guys would bother girls to get their attention."

"Because it's fun, and because then sometimes they yell at you, and that makes them look really pretty."

"What, when they yell?"

"To me, yeah."

"You have issues."

"Also, when I talk to the girl, I brag a lot-"

"You brag a lot ANYWAY. I'd hate to see you when a girl you like is around."

"And if the guy in question is a complete nut job, then he'll keep asking you out until you crack and say yes."

"Sounds reassuring."

"Eh."

"Well, I'll have to analyze this information later with Ginny."

"You're crazy."

"It's fun."

"Who does Ginny like?"

"Not telling you..."

"Why?"

"Because you're not a girl."

"If I guess him, will you tell me?"

"Course not."

Open your eyes look to the skies 

_When I see you smiling I go oh oh oh_

_Yesterday my life was duller_

_Now everything's Technicolor_

Ron snuggled down into the grass and closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes!"

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Ron opened his eyes and was met with a frightening sight. Hermione was looming over him, grinning evilly. "Are you ticklish?" She asked in an evil tone of voice.

"No," Ron said hurriedly, and tried to stand up, and found Hermione was sitting on him, pinning him to the ground. She grinned and started tickling his armpits, rousing hysterical laughter and much squirming from Ron.

"S-stop it!!!" Ron choked out between laughs. Suddenly, Ron rolled over, taking Hermione with him and pinning her to the ground. He started tickling her and she went into fits of laughter, kicking and screaming as Ron mercilessly tickled her.

Her legs flailed around, and one kicked Ron in the back, sending him forward. His face collided with Hermione's, and their lips brushed. Ron immediately sat up straight, his entire face, particularly his ears. Hermione just stared up at him in shock.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, his face turning a hue redder every second.

"D-don't be," Hermione whispered.

Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of 

_Hey now, hey now, this is what dreams are made of_

_I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love_

_This is what dreams are made of_

"What?" Ron asked, not believing his red-tinged ears.

"I said don't be. I've been dreaming of that for a long time."

"What, me tickling you and then you kicking my back, sending my face colliding with yours?"

"You know what I meant, Ron."

"Well, Hermione..."

"It's okay if you don't like me back," Hermione said, staring sadly at the night sky.

"Hermione, I do!"

Hermione stared at him for a full 30 seconds.

"You, Ron Weasely, like me, Hermione Granger. And I'm not dreaming. This is real." Ron nodded. He lay on top of her and gave her a lingering kiss, holding her. She melted into the grass, savouring the kiss.

Once it ended, they just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Hermione spoke.

"So does this mean we're dating?"

"If you want us to be."

"Of COURSE I do! I've been wanting this since second year!"

"Only second year?"

"Please, you didn't even figure out I was a GIRL until fourth year."

"I did, I just didn't want to chance you rejecting me."

"Aaaw... that's so sweet."

"Yeah, I'm such a great liar, aren't I?"

"RON!"

"Just kidding!"

"You better be."

The bickering faded into the night, leaving a boyfriend and a girlfriend alone and blissful.

FIN! That wasn't exactly following the song, but screw the song, I thought it was nice. By the way, I almost ALWAYS base Hermione's character on myself. So, everything she did in this story was based of stuff I'd do. Yeah. And Ron was based on my dream guy. Just because I think it's funner to write if you imagine yourself in their shoes.

Remember, reviews and love make the world go round!


End file.
